


A Long Night (R18 LEMON!!) [Kakashi X Reader-chan]

by theonlymaori



Category: KakashixReader-chan, ReaderInserts
Genre: F/M, Hatake Kakashi Lemon, Top Hatake Kakashi, bottom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlymaori/pseuds/theonlymaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a lemon yes.</p><p>Basically ... you and Kakashi are pretty much role playing one of his books... only not role playing.</p><p>Ahh whatever, let's just say there is some hot action in this story ^_^ it was smexy enough to have butterflies dancing around my stomach and heat to build up in my entire face XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Night (R18 LEMON!!) [Kakashi X Reader-chan]

*Kakashi POV*

 

Ahh~ so nice and relaxing to take a nice hot shower. Ashamed I left my beloved book in my room. 

 

After my shower I grabbed a towel and hummed a soothing tune that [y/n] constantly sings to herself. Ahh her beautiful original song got stuck in my head, I'm not surprised that I remember the whole song since she sings it everyday. It's quite relaxing and goes well with my wonderful book~!

 

I snap back into reality when I heard sounds...breathing sounds.

 

An intruder?

 

*sigh*, I'm too tired to deal with burglars or ninjas...

 

I threw on my dark blue thin shirt with the mask attached to it just in case, with the towel wrapped around my waist. I proceed to approach into my room with caution, but when I switched the light on, my jaw dropped behind my mask. 

 

"[Y/N]!?!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

 

She was sound asleep, but my loud voice was enough to awaken the sleeping beauty. She made a tired moan before opening her eyes....oh god...

 

She sounded so adorable!!

 

Wait! Calm down Kakashi...calm...down.

 

"Kaka...shi?" 

 

I quickly cleared my throat "What are you doing here, [y/n]?" I ask once again.

 

She yawned and sat up to stretch her limbs...god it looked damn kawaii!!!

 

She rubbed her eyes "I don't know...I thought I was at my house..." she responds innocently with her quiet voice.

 

"Can you try to remember?"

 

"Uhm..."

 

~Flashback~

 

You were tired, hyper and drunk, thanks to Jiraiya who was the one responsible for getting you tipsy so that he could grasp your oh so perfect breasts (according to Jiraiya and Kakashi who were discussing your cup size one day when you were working out in a tight half top and mini shorts).

 

But instead of that, your drunk state got the best of you and gave the grown man a better reward, and hugged him. Making his face dig in your chest causing Jiraiya to have a never ending nosebleed.

 

However, this 'reward' wasn't just for Jiraiya... 

 

Your drunken mind did this to everyone you knew and encountered confidently and cutely. Male or female ninja, you didn't care. All of them, even Sasuke had blushed from your unexpected, weird actions. You just happily greeted them with a huge and firm embrace which confused everyone greatly since you never really do something like that, desperate for Jiraiya to give them an explanation.

 

While Jiraiya was explaining you tried to teleport yourself to your home because you were as hungry as Goku could be(dbz reference I know yeyey). But you somehow ended up poofing to Kakashi's home.

 

"Kakashi saaaaan~!" you called out but no response except for the sound of water running up stairs. You sighed and wobbled to his kitchen and ate mostly everything he had, yeah you were that hungry. You grabbed yourself some water in hopes the clear fresh liquid would sober you up. Thankfully, it did. But you were incredibly tired. So you walked to the silver haired ninjas room and flopped onto his bed.

 

You heard a masculine voice humming a song you knew all too well, making you smile as you close your eyes.

 

"Heyyyyy I know that song~ I like that song...pretty song" you breathed out before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

*End of Flashback*

 

*Normal POV*

 

Kakashi stared at you while you explained what you could remember, making his eye twitch a couple of times in jealousy "Hold on... YOU PUT OTHER PEOPLES FACE IN YOUR MELONS!? ...why not me...?" he mumbled in his last few words, being the sleepy person you were you couldn't understand his last words, but you could read his expressions very well, even with the mask covering his handsome face.

 

"Would you be jealous if I said yes? Oh wait, you already are" You laughed patting his hair.

 

"And how would you know that?" he asked crossing him arms over his chest, while raising an eyebrow. 

 

It was quite obvious that a boyfriend would be jealous of his drunk girlfriend putting peoples faces on her bewbies. 

 

"Your eye twitches when you either get jealous, or when you feel annoyed" you explain with a closed eye smile, making him blush in embarrassment.

 

He looked away from you as you giggled. You shifted closer to him until you were inches away from his face.

 

"Kakashi-san~" you purred, making the heat in his cheeks rise at your change of voice. You got his attention and he turns to you with widened eyes, realizing how close you were from him.

 

"May I?" you ask casually but seductively while placing your hand on his mask, making him hesitate.

 

"N-n.." he couldn't even speak a single word while he stared into your piercing serious bright [e/c] eyes, stunning him. You sighed and climbed on him so you were sitting on his lap. Now he was fully stunned and vulnerable. It was just like in one of his books a scene exactly like this was happening. And something more happened after this.

 

You 'tch' and removed his mask to press your lips gently against Kakashi's soft ones. You cupped his cheek in the process of your little make out session. He slowly placed his strong hands on your hips keeping them in place.

 

You licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, but he declines because he felt a little nervous(Odd isn't it?). Annoyed, you smirked into the kiss as you slid your hand down until you reached in between his pants. You grabbed his nether region making him gasp. Obviously, you took this perfect opportunity to invade his mouth with your tongue. Your wet muscles had a little battle and you were the one who claimed victorious, exploring every inch of his mouth, you pass the sweet spot of his mouth, earning a quiet moan from him. You smirked again and pulled apart, a line of saliva was connected with your tongues as you pulled away.

 

You took a look at your work. Damn he was into this. And DAMN WAS HE AMAZINGLY SEXY~!! His hair was all messy again, he was sweating a little and a clear deep blush was marked across his cheeks. You simply giggled and returned to the front of the bed, grabbing his arm and yanking him to you until he was hovering on top of you.

 

You giggled again and pulled him into a firm but gentle hug "You're so cute, Kakashi-san~!" you said sweetly as he blushed when you pulled his face between your chest. He was so sure he was going to faint some time soon from blood loss if you kept teasing him like this.

 

"Y-you're such a tease..."

 

"You love me ^_^"

 

He lifts his head up and smiles "Of course I do..." He leaned closer to your ear and whispered in a deep and husky voice "would you like me to show you how much I do?"

 

Now it was your turn to uncontrollably blush, you knew exactly what he meant. "Are we gonna role play one of your books or something?" 

 

He simply laughed "If that's what you want~. But we'll make it better than the book describes it" 

 

"Oh my, if that's the case...this is going to be a loooong night"

 

He smirked and leaned over to place kisses on your neck as his hands started roaming on your body, making your body shiver by his touch.

 

"A very...long night"

 

~~

 

You moaned lightly by his slithering touch. His hand brushing on the sensitive areas of your body that made your back arch into a curve.

 

"Kakashi-san~" you breathed as he took grasp of your large breasts. Giving them a few squeezes. You mewled slightly as he played with them, rubbing his forefingers on your nipple.

 

He removed your normal white shirt and bandage you had wrapped around your chest. Then your black baggy pants, leaving you almost naked in your laced (f/c) underwear.

 

He parted his lips and took one of your buds in his mouth. He began sucking, licking and gently biting the nipple of your mounts. He teased the other by flicking and pinching it. It made you grunt in pleasure of the familiar feeling.

 

He parted his lips away and gave you the same treatment to your other bud and mount. You sang a good chorus seductive groans to him, making him smirk. The buldge in his pants growing, but these grunts and groans you were doing weren't enough for him.

 

He parted his lips again and trailed kisses down your stomach, to the side of your womanhood. Pecked your inner thigh and licked his tongue along your skin, you 'mmn' in pleasure as you watched him removing your panties slowly, then tossing it away while you eyed on him as he ran his wet muscle along your inner thigh, down to your wet, erected womanhood.

 

"You're all wet..." He cooed, eyeing your lower region with eyes full of lust. He knew saying this would instinctly make you cover your legs in embarrassment. But Kakashi wouldn't allow it, keeping your legs spread open for him and only him.

 

"No need to be embarrassed~" he teased, smirking at your glared expression, that looked adorable with the blush on your cheeks.

 

"Y-you said that on purpo--Ahhnngh~!" You cut yourself off when you felt two fingers brush and rub your most sensitive area, giving him a perfect, surprised moan for him.

 

"That's exactly what I want to hear~" The silver haired ninja muttered under his breath. But he still wasn't satisfied enough.

 

Your most sensitive spot was met with a wet muscle that slid along your clit. A shock of amazing pleasure scattered throughout your body like a shockwave of powerful electricity. Kakashi swirled his tongue skillfully around your womanhood. He used his thumb and index finger to spread the lips of your lower region open to have more access to your private.

 

He pressed his tongue even more onto you to add more pleasure to you. He dribbled his saliva on your senseitive area, parting his tongue away so the both of you can see the long strand connected to his tongue and your crotch, then he wrapped his lips around your clit to give it a good suck and vacuum up his saliva that got mixed with your sweet wet fluid using his mouth. Your body started to tremble and let out breathtaking moans for you lover. 

 

His erection growing, and his pants going tighter around him because of his excited nether region. And it was honestly painful for him.

 

He added in two fingers into your entrance while still licking your clit, causing your back to arch and sing another chorus of beautiful tunes of sexy moans and grunts of pleasure. You placed your palm on your forehead as your head threw back, no longer able to keep your eyes on Kakashis sexy look anymore.

 

You shut your eyes and slid your hand from your forehead, to your eyes. You were panting and sweating from the silver hairs amazing actions.

 

Around fifteen minutes of overwhelming pleasure, you felt yourself getting close. Your stomach tieing in a knot. 

 

"K-Kakashi..." You panted in a serious tone as you were a few seconds away from climax.

 

The moment he got your warning, he immediately stopped before you were sent over the edge and pulled his fingers out of your entrance slowly, causing your features to turn into a face of frustration. He smirked at your facial expression and eyed your messy, sweaty and attractive body that was only to be touched like this by him.

 

He removed his pants and his underwear to release his erected member from its prison. He sighed in relief of the freedom in his lower region. He gave a smirk. A different type of smirk, signalling you what he wants you to do.

 

You sat up and looked upon you with puppy eyes.

 

He grabbed your chin and lifted it up to face him using his thumb and index finger, he licked his lips at the sight of you, then flicked his tongue on your lips, which made you shiver by his hot, unexpected action.

 

"I made you feel good. Now it's time you make me feel amazing~" he cooed as he wrapped his free hand onto his member, gently stroking it, gesturing for you to get to work.

 

~~

 

He let go of his length so your hand would take place. Your hand started at the base of his crotch and slid your hand up until your fingers touched the head. He groaned and shivered from your touch, gripping your hair from the teasing.

 

The silver haired ninja watched you stare at his big erected member. Both your eyes were half lidded, and a deep blush scratched both yours and his cheeks. He watched you slowly stroke his length. He exhaled a breathless moan watching you pleasuring him orally... How your index finger toyed and rubbed his tip, making him pant a few groans again.

 

He suddenly threw his head back, releasing a long moan that escaped his lips when his erected member entered in something wet. He looked back and his eyes widened in shock.

 

You took him in all the way... like...

 

Literally.

 

But you pulled out immediately without coughing.

 

You started at his balls(lol xD) and placed your tongue between them and trailed your wet muscle upwards while keeping your serious eyes locked onto his adorable ones. Your tongue stopped at his tip, parting your lips more to take him in your mouth again. Your hand holding the base of his length.

 

He tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch his little show, your every movement, starring the one and only (y/n) (l/n). You started going slow at first, sucking his member and swirling your tongue underneath his length. You pulled out and stopped dead in your tracks so only the head of his member was wrapped by your soft lips, and began licking his tip before fully taking him out.

 

You stroke him with your hand at a very slow place. He gripped your hair and groaned in pleasure.

 

"You ready?" You asked innocently with your raspy voice. Kakashi grew nervous, confused and turned on by your voice.

 

"...R-Ready for what?" He moaned with question.

 

"I'll give you an example"

 

With that you took his erected length in your mouth, all the way. You looked up to make sure he was watching you. Then you started to hum on his member.

 

He gripped your hair even more and threw his head back to let out another loud moan at this unknown action you had performed. And whatever you did, it had felt so good to him. And he loved it. It was like what you did, you had turned into his own favourite vibrator. His body had trembled slightly at the new amazing, pleasurable feeling.

 

"O-oh my god..." He moaned out and he slowly started thrusting into your mouth as you kept humming on your lovers length.

 

You started to bob your head while sucking. You hand also stroking him at a similar pace as your head. You picked up your speed and went faster, earning a verse of pleasurable and beautiful moans from Kakashi. God did you love his innocent sounds. Your free hand toyed around with his two balls to add some more extra pleasure.

 

The headband Kakashi was wearing started to stick to him from the sweat he had, irritating him greatly. He threw it off so you could now see all of his facial features. He even cursed under his breath and even stuttered them from the shockwaves of pleasurable you were giving him.

 

Another twenty minutes of never ending sucking and licking. Twenty minutes of a song of moans, and he felt himself getting close to his own climax.

 

"(y-y/n)...I-I'm close..." He breathed. Getting the message. You pulled him away from you at a very slow place before he was sent over the edge. He groaned and whimpered in frustration but you only smirked at him. 

 

That was your sweet revenge.

 

But it didn't matter to him. Since he was on his knees, he hovered back on top of you and began to smash his hungry lips onto yours, kissing you aggressively. Instinctly, you wrapped your arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around your waist.

 

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and he forced his tongue into your mouth, playing with the insides of his territory and eventually your own wet muscle. While you were distracted, he gripped your hips and positioned himself at your entrance. He finally parted his lips from yours, a line of saliva was connected to your tongues but snapped immediately.

 

He eyed over your flustered features turning him on even more. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed you desperately. He leaned close to your ear and whispered in a seductive tone.

 

"You ready?"

 

You couldn't say anything, but you managed to pant out,

 

"Mmn..."

 

~~

 

Before he proceeded with putting his key into the/your keyhole, he decided to get you more heated up and... moist down low so he can slip in with ease.

 

The silver haired ninja pressed his two fingers on your bare stomach, then lifting them up a little so his slender fingers are just barely brushing against your skin. He trailed downwards causing your body to shiver by his light touch, tickling your (s/c) skin. You shrieked out a moan when he pressed a little harder once his fingers slid passed your clitoris, sliding downwards a little more to your entrance.

 

He inserted both fingers into your core and you let out a long pleasurable gasp. Your eyes were shut tight and grinded your teeth together along with your hips that moved in sync with Kakashis tendered fingers.

 

He started pumping in and out at a normal pace and kept a close eye on your face.

 

"So cute..." he commented mentally, admiring your flushed face and thought how cute of a tease you tried to be as you bit your lip to prevent moans from coming out, blood and saliva dunning down to your chin.

 

After a good five minutes you couldn't hold it in anymore and released pleasurable sounds for your lover.

 

"Ahh! Nghh... K-Kakashi-Ahhhnnggh~"

 

His eyes widened at your voice, pausing his current actions with his cheeks burning into a bright red from hearing your moans. His member yearning for you.

 

"Dammit!" He cursed as he took his fingers out of your hole and flipped you on your back, grabbing your arms to pull you up and sit you on his lap. You let out a weak yelp and turned your head a little, panting heavily with half lidded eyes, slightly exhausted.

 

"Don't stir me up!" He growled playfully into your ear, making you whimper.

 

He smirked "And for that, maybe..." He let out a small and seductive chuckle "I think I might tease you even more..."

 

"Oh god no..." you thought.

 

"W-What do you mean by that?" You breathed out to the silver haired man.

 

He only chuckled darkly, making your spine shiver by the sexy tone of his voice. He moved your waist around his member. His length nearing at your entrance but not entering inside, causing yourself to whimper and grow impatient. You yearned for him to enter inside you in your thoughts as he awaited for you to beg.

 

"Kakashi..." You finally spoke up.

 

"Hnnn~?" He questioned playfully.

 

"P-Please stop..."

 

His smirk grew wider "Please stop what?" He whispered teasingly into your ear.

 

"S-stop teasing a-and-nggh..."

 

"Annnd~?"

 

"P-put it in already!" You demanded weakly in a begging and breathtaking tone.

 

A chuckle breathed in your ear.

 

"So demanding..." He cooed as he positioned himself properly at your entrance.

 

He covered your mouth with his hand and pulled it back so you were facing up to give him a bit of an unusual comfortable position for him. Your eyes instinctly closed as sweat dripped down your cheek, muffling your whimpers onto his palm as you felt the head of his large length enter you.

 

"... I like it" he continued in a seductive whisper as he slid his hand away from your mouth and roughly slammed into you, causing your eyes to widen as a loud moan to escape your mouth as all of his erected length slid into you with ease due to the wetness of your core. He trailed his tongue along your ear and muttered sweet nothings into your ear as he bounced you up and down with his hands hooked under your thighs.

 

"You must've fully sobered up by now~" he smirked, knowing the only answer he would get is loud moans and his name being called by your voice.

 

After ten minutes, he stopped pounding into you, wrapped his arms around your stomach and pushed his body weight on you, your body motioning forward so you fell on your knees and elbows. The torso of Kakashis body hovered over your back and one of his hands took hold of one of your breasts as he continued where he left off, thrusting into your core. You once again moaned as he let out small grunts and groans that could send you over the edge. He licked, kissed, sucked and nibbled on parts of your neck and under your jaw when your head threw back, moaning louder.

 

After a large number of thrusts he pulled his torso upwards, causing his pace to slow down. But it quickly escalated into fast and hard pounds as both his hands gripped your hips. Your own sweaty hands gripped onto the bedsheets as the fabric began to tear in between your hands as they spread apart.

 

"Fuck..." You groaned as pushed your top half up with your hands and turned yourself around, his member pulling out as he stared at you in confusion. Now it's your turn to do some good work. Your legs were still spreaded as the front of your body faced him. He blushed at the sight of you.

 

You sat up and gave him a peck on the lips. Then you pushed him down so he was lying on his back. Your hands trailed downwards to his toned moist abs as you crawled on top of him, slightly surprising him.

 

You sat up straight as you grabbed his length and positioned it at your entrance. Kakashi started to enjoy your control, groaning as his large throbbing member entered fully into you. You arched your back as you ran your fingers through your sweaty (h/c) hair. You kept your arm up with your fingers intertwining with your locks as you bounced yourself up and down while surrounding the room with your groans, Kakashis moans following after.

 

He sat up and snaked his hand around your back and pulled your body closer to him, your breasts pressed against his toned chest as you grinded on him, earning a husky groan from the silver haired ninja. He decided to join in again and started thrusting in sync with you.

 

After another thirty minutes you both felt yourselves getting close to climax. You gripped his shoulder with your hand to warn him, and he signaled that he was almost there by sinking his teeth roughly into the skin of your shoulder.

 

You wrapped both hands around his neck and clinged to him as he did the same with his hands around your back. Both your moans never stopped, the pace of Kakashis thrusting fastened uncontrollably like animals as he hit your sweet spot over and over. You walls tightened around him, giving him more pleasure around his length as you finally released your juices onto his member, giving him even more better access to slam more roughly into you.

 

When his moans grew louder, you took that as your queue to pull yourself out of him and quickly wrap your hand around his large length, speeding your hand up and down around his length to increase his pleasure. You wrapped your lips around the head of his member while still jacking him off. He let out a loud groan, stuttering out your name as he released his salty juices inside your mouth.

 

You slurped in every ounce of his semen and allowed a bit to trail down to your chin, swallowing the rest with a passive but incredibly attractive expression. You bent your head down once more and cleaned your own juices off his member quickly, earning a few more groans from Kakashi.

 

The trail of his white gooey semen was still trailed down on your chin from the edge of your mouth, you sat up and watched his quick and uncontrollable pants and stared into his half lidded eyes.

 

"You taste disgusting~" you stated to him playfully as you licked the left over juices that trailed down to your chin, wiping away the remaining fluids with your finger that your tongue failed to reach.

 

"Hmph..." He turned to look away from you with a stained tint of red on his cheeks.

 

You chuckled "Still embarrassed even though I've said it to you more than a few times eh?"

 

"Shut up..." He grumbled.

 

You pulled away from him and went to crawl off the bed to take a shower, only to feel a hand grip your ankle firmly and pull you back.

 

"Uff! H-Hey!" You shrieked, tilting your head to the side and back to see behind your shoulder. 

 

"I don't think we're done here..." He grinned darkly at you as you turned your head fully to stare at him with slight shock in your passive eyes.

 

He flipped you onto your back and pinned your shoulders onto the bed and hovered over you, leaning his head against your ear "You said it yourself that we were going to have a long night... And it's only 2:30am. So we have way more time..." He cooed into your ear, making you sigh.

 

"Hey, I said 'this is going to be a long night'. You misheard" you point out, but he didn't seem to listen to you as he nibbled and gave you sweet kisses on your neck. You roll your eyes and sighed again in defeat,

 

"Fine..."

 

 

 

Extended Ending~

 

 

 

It was unknown to the both of you that there were four familiar ninjas hovering on Kakashis apartment roof that was closest to his room.

 

Your moans were clearly heard below or beside them, they listened carefully and blushed with widened eyes and dropped jaws, with a certain jealous sensei.

 

"ARRGH THAT SON OF A-Why does he get to have the beautiful, big booby (y/n)?!" He whined angrily, ruffling his hair.

 

"This is actually kinda interesting..." The blonde ninja admitted as he listened and watched carefully through the window. "(Y/n)-sensei has very large bo-blehh!!" he was cut off when Sakura threw a punch to the blonde teen.

 

"Ugh, you're such a pervert Naruto!" She growled and scowled the boy.

 

"Usually I have no interest in such things... But I'm gonna have to agree with dobe over there..." Sasuke says in a completely emotionless tone, but with an expression that showed interest and curiousity.

 

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOYS!? You guys are such pervs..." Sakura grumbles as she facepalmed.

 

"Says the one that wants to get on Sasukes nuts..." Jiraiya teased secretly to Naruto, smirking to himself and the blonde at how much of a good comeback that would of been if he said it to the pink haired female ninja. Naruto quietly giggled with the elder sensei about the joke.

 

"Ugh, I'M LEAVING" she yelled angrily as she dashed out to a nearby tree.

 

"And we're staying..." They all said in unison as they secretly watched the couple getting it down for the second time. 

 

"Sasuke... Will you come and walk me home?" She asked with puppy eyes. Her tone of voice completely changing into an innocent shy girls type. 

 

The raven boy didn't dare to look in her direction as he was too focused on what was happening right now between his two other sensei's getting it on~

 

"Next time" he answers as his eyes widened in satisfaction at the position you and Kakashi were in that allowed the males to eye on your perfect body while the other two had blood gushing out of their noses.

 

"Jiraiya-sensei, thank you for bringing us here..." The two young ninjas thank the elder man in unison.

 

"Bwahaha! No problem! Now pay attention boys, this right here can be really useful for the both of you in the future~!" He giggled as he grinned widely as he stuck tissues up his nose to try prevent any more blood from gushing out while eyeing their little 'show'. However, that failed when he heard your moans and Kakashis name being repeatedly called.

 

"We gotta come here more often..." Naruto said with a cheesy smile.

 

"Indeed..." Sasuke agreed with a tiny grin.

 

"I gotta get (y/n) drunk more often if this is what they decide to do when she's tipsy!!" Jiraiya cheered and laughed.

 

Sakura rolled her eyes and dashed out, leaving the scene.

 

She grit her teeth in annoyance with an awkward blush scratching on her cheeks, quickly shaking her head from the dirty image she had in her head.

 

"Men..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

End~

**Author's Note:**

> This was first lemon ever XD i wrote this because a close friend of mine wanted me to do one because he honestly loves reading this type of poop and he's hilarious when me and him try to narrate most of it xD
> 
> He told me this should be for reader-chan only so we would say other girls names just for funnies, but I personally wrote it for reader-chan so she/you could get some of that Kakashi action ;)
> 
> ★also might have made mistakes... sorry if you manage to point them out XD★  
> ★alsoooo i didn't like... change some to bold or italics. Story might of been better if i did that but... i might do it another time if i can actually do that...lel★


End file.
